Dance With My Father
by theatrehopeful11
Summary: Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

"Child! Come and tend to your garden!" An old, decrpit woman yelled from outside a small cottage.  
  
Out of the house, a sweet sing song voice with a light and airy british accent replied, "Yes, Auntie. I am coming." Her light footsteps were barely hear as she crossed the threshold of the door and appeared outside. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, the cat spilled it's water and I was cleaning it up. I didn't' want you to step in it."  
  
"Such a good child. I cannot believe that you are turning seventeen. The years have flown by so quickly. It seems like only yesterday the state gave you to me. It was such a blessed day for me. I wanted a little girl, and I got a perfect angel to raise."  
  
"Thank you, Auntie."  
  
"And you are going off to college in the fall, in England. Leaving France behind and me as well. It brings tears to my eyes, as well as my heart. I laugh in the face of the school boards when they said I couldn't home school you well enough to pass the baccaulareate. I certainly proved them wrong. You are a bright girl, with a good head on your shoulders. I hope you remember that while you're at school. You are there to learn to become a good doctor." The old woman paused and looked at the young woman she had spent her entire life raising. "If you only your mother and father could see you now, may they rest in peace."  
  
"Yeah..." she had only one memory of her mother, a faint one. Of her father, all she had was the sound of his laughter. Other than that she couldn't remember anything about them. Even her Great Aunt didn't know much about them...they had secluded themselves from their other family when she was born, and then they died in a horrific car accident. It robbed them both of their lives at such a young age. "I wish I could remember more about them."  
  
"You got your looks from your mother and your brains from both of them. They were both very well educated, and they adored you. You were their sun and their moon, their dawn."  
  
"If only I could have met them...sometimes I wish I could go back in time as me right now and meet them."  
  
"Yes. Now, you won't forget your poor old Auntie here at the cottage?"  
  
"Never. I owe you so much."  
  
"And you won't forget what I told you?"  
  
"No," she said, her eyes focusing on the ground, "but I don't think it's very fair."  
  
"Life, my darling, isn't fair." The old woman walked towards the door. "After you are done there, go and pick some berries. I'm making two pies so make sure you pick enough. But do NOT under any circumstances speak to anyone." After giving her orders, she went inside and shut the door.  
  
The young maiden stood alone in front of her garden. She felt like crying. Her Great Aunt was nice and had been the only person she'd ever known. But in a few weeks, she was leaving the cottage.  
  
Her future shone like a bright star in front of her, and was in reach. But she was nonetheless hestitant to reach for it. The brilliant and unrevealing light that shone from it hurt her eyes with it's newness. But her eyes would eventually get used to the light and soon her past would fade...it was fading away, falling dimly into the background. 


	2. Life in Fast Forward

"Mother! Where are my new posters?" A voice yelled from down a long hallway.  
  
From another room, a 34-year-old woman walked out. "They are in the trash."  
  
A tall, dark-haired sixteen-year-old girl walked out of the room she had been in. "Why? I just got those yesterday!"  
  
"Because, Parisa, there are too many of them. And half the men on them are half naked," the older woman said.  
  
"Hello, I like them that way!" From another room, a younger girl of about 13 came out.  
  
"Risa, could you please shut up?" The girl said in a rolling British accent. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Can it, Kiera!" Parisa said in her pure American accent. It was evident where these two girls had grown up. Though they were sisters, one had grown up in America and the other had spent most of her life in England.  
  
The mother intervened, "Girls, can we please not fight all the time? I'd like you to be in good spirits when your Aunts come."  
  
"That's right! Magic training this week. I'm so glad. This makes up for the fact that you threw my posters away," Parisa said kissing her mother on the cheek. She went down the hall and back into her bedroom.  
  
Kiera smiled at her mother and went back to her room. The mother turned and went back into her bedroom, which she shared with her husband. "Brant, my Aunts and the rest of my family are going to be here in awhile, are you almost done?"  
  
The shower in the bathroom turned off and Brant came out with a towel around his waist. "I won't be able to stay. There's a meeting at the hospital."  
  
"You're always at the hospital," Portia said disappointedly. She swung her long brown hair back around her shoulder.  
  
Brant looked deeply into his wife's sorrowful eyes. He did spend a lot of time at the hospital...in fact, the last five years had been spent at the hospital. He didn't even know his own children that well. Kiera and Will and turned into a young lady and gentleman without his help. It was all his wife and her family. "I'm sorry, darling. But you know very well that I'm head of my department and that it's imperative that I am there." He putlled the towel off and put a pair of underwear on.  
  
"I understand, but I don't have to like it. It's just that..." "What Portia?"  
  
"You know, when you have time for me we can discuss this, but since you never seem to have any it can wait, like every other important thing."  
  
"Portia..."  
  
"No, Brant. My patience is wearing thin, and so is this wedding band. I love you with all my heart, but there is no us, there's me and there's you. You're married to the hospital, not to me."  
  
"Darling."  
  
"Brant, I don't want to discuss this with you now. My family is coming and I would like them, as well as the children, not to know what is going on. This is between you and me. It's our marriage and we have to fix the problems." Portia turned away from him coldly, "I hope you have a nice meeting." She walked out of the room, her skirt rustling with each step.  
  
Brant continued getting dressed. He was putting his tie on when their second child, Rhynna, came in. "Hey dad," she said. She too had spent most of her life in America.  
  
"Hey, Rhynna."  
  
"Going to work again?" She emphasized "again."  
  
"Yes, and I'm afraid your mother is upset beyond words."  
  
"She always is, dad. You should know that by now. Anyways, I had to interview a signifigant persons so I figured I'd do you. I wrote the questions down so you could answer them during one of your meetings. I need them back by tomorrow."  
  
Rhynna handed him the questions. "Princess, I will make sure I answer these. I'll put them on your desk when I get home. I promise I won't let you down."  
  
"Okay, dad. Thanks."  
  
Brant looked at his watch. "Well, I must be going. The car is waiting for me. Be safe, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, daddy." 


	3. Unintentional Disobedience

**Chapter Three: Unintentional Disobedience**

Bent down near a berry bush, the young girl diligently pulled the berries from their branches. Her basket was nearly full when she stopped to move on.

She stood up and stretched relieving her aching legs. Instead of squatting down again at the next bush, she started to head home.

Her head was in the clouds. In a few weeks she would be off in the world. When her Aunt was around, the child was a brave soul, but in reality, she was scared to death. The thought of being tossed into society after being raised in seclusion was horrifying.

The girl was pulled out of her daydream by a twig snapping behind her. She whipped around and saw a young man with jet-black hair. "Oh, Miss, I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Umm..no, I'm fine. I was just on my way home," she said, picking her basket up.

"Please, do you now the way back to the road? I went looking for a phone box and got lost."

"Oh, well I could show you, but we'd have to hurry. My Aunt is waiting for these berries."

"Alright," he said, walking up to her and offering to carry her basket. Timidly she gave it to him, "I'm Jordan," he said to her.

"I'm..." she started but stopped herself before she said her name.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers...but I cannot leave you to wander in the forest." She started to walk away and he jogged to catch up with her.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"My Aunt calls me child, but you can call my Rory."

"Is that short for something?"

"It's short for Aurora."

"That's a beautiful name, Rory."

"Thanks. Jordan is quite a nice name as well."

"So, you live in the forest?"

"Yes, with my Great Aunt."

"Where are your mother and father?"

"They died when I was a baby. I never knew them."

"Do you remember anything about them?"

"I have one memory of my mother. She was leaning over and talking to me. She had the most beautiful smile." Rory looked down at the ground and then looked back at him. "And what about you?"

"I'm visiting my parents. They have a chateau on the other side of town. Usually I'm at school for the year, but my term is over and I'm rather homesick."

"You're in college?"

"Yes, I go to King's College in London."

"That's where I'm starting at in the fall."

"Really? Wow, I'll have to show you around. Some of the guys in London can be a little pushy. The uppers like to find fresh meat."

"What does that mean?" She asked him, not knowing any of the slang he was using.

"That they like to take advantage of the new girls."

"Oh, I see." He had just made her even more wary of leaving home.

"Not all of them are like that, just some of them. But I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you."

"But you don't know me at all."

"I do know that you are kind enough to talk to me even though you aren't supposed to. You are a sweet girl."

"Thank you," she said as they neared the road.

"You certainly know your way around."

"I grew up in this forest. I've never been allowed any playmates so I would just wander around the forest for hours."

"I could never stay put here. Don't you just want to get away sometimes?"

"All the time, but I don't know anyone. Well," she said, stopping, "here's the road. I hope you don't have too far to go. Town is about a kilometer down that way." She pointed to her right.

"Well, I thank you. And remember to come and find me at Kings."

"I will, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Aurora," he said, waving to her as he started down the road.

"Goodbye, Jordan," she said to herself. She watched until she could no longer see him and then she took flight. She had to get home before her Aunt got too worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Image of her Mother**

"Rhynna, did you get that interview done?" Sarah, Rhynna's best friend, asked her.

"Why?"

"We have to email it to the professor tonight before class tomorrow. It has to be sent before midnight."

"You're joking, right?" Rhynna asked. Sarah shook her head, her blonde hair moving along with her. "I gave it to my dad. He's at the hospital." Rhynna looked down and checked her watch. "It's six now and dad may not be home until late. Come on, let's go to the hospital."

"I can't. I have to be home by half past. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm going to go. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Sarah gave Rhynna a quick hug and left. Rhynna picked the phone up and called down to the garage for a car and driver.

She hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket and ran down the stairs. Portia sat with Parisa in the main living room. "Rhynna, where are you going?"

"Dad has something at the hospital that I need to send to my teacher. I'm going to go get it. Bye!" She yelled as she shut the door.

The car was out front and she got in and told the driver where to go. Half and hour later, Rhynna was on the 6th floor where her father's office was located. She peeked in, but he wasn't there. The secretary told her he was in a meeting, but that she could go in and get what she needed.

Quietly, she opened the conference room door and a group of men and women turned around and stared at her. Rhynna searched the sea of faces for her father. Brant stood up and went to her.

"Do you need something, angel?"

"Yeah, remember that interview I gave you? Well, I need it."

"Ah, come here. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my second child, Rhynna." Brant said to the doctors.

In a mumble, the group said hello and Rhynna flashed them her irresistible smile.

"Lord Walsh, your daughter looks so much like your wife," one of the men said.

"Yes, she does." Brant smiled at Rhynna. He searched through his briefcase and found the paper. He handed it to her. "There you go."

"Thanks, dad," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Now, run along home. Your Aunts should be arriving from the airport soon."

"Yes, I know. Pleasure to meet all of you," Rhynna said politely as she quietly exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six: Brave New Girl 

In the fall, three months after her eighteenth birthday, Rory was at King's College in London. Her goodbye to the forest and her great Aunt had been bittersweet as she left behind her old life.

Rory found London scary, but fascinating. A place full of new and manufactured things, rather than the old and handmade things that she had become so accoustomed to. And King's was just as wonderful. She had her own small one bedroom apartment close to the campus. Her neighbor was the resident advisor and a very nice young woman. By the end of her first week she was acquainted with many of her fellow students and professors.

While walking across the campus one day, a young man bumped into her and knocked her books out of her arms. "Oh!" she said, bending over.

He bent down to help her, "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He looked up at her. "Aurora?"

Rory lifted her head up and looked back at him. "Jordan?"

"Hey, I thought I'd never see you again. How's school been for you?"

"Good. I have rather hard classes, but the professors are all very kind."

"Good. You know, I was wondering…there are dance classes starting up at a country club my father belongs to. Would you like to be my dance partner? The class meet twice a week on Tuesday and Thursday evening."

"I'd love to. But let me warn you now. I am quite an accomplished dancer."

"Well, you'll have to get used to my two left feet then."

"I will. I live in Victoria Hall. What time will you be picking me up?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. The club is not too far from here."

"Alright then, seven it is. I'll see you Tuesday."

"Bye, Rory."

Chapter Seven: Quality Time 

Portia went to bed alone, as she had done since Brant's first night at the hospital. She slipped into her silk negligee, perhaps a little dressy for a night spent alone in bed, but it was comfortable, and there were times she just wanted to feel beautiful. She stood at the side of the bed and looked across to the empty space that Brant should have been filling and sorrow pulled on her heartstrings. With a sigh, Portia climbed into bed and grabbed her book from the nightstand.

"_How to Save Your Marriage With A Work-a-holic Husband," _she read aloud as she opened the cover and started to read. The book was boring, but gave her a sense of doom. Reading this 'self-help' book was like the first step on the road to divorce.

The door handle on the other side of the room twisted and Portia, expecting one her children to come in, quickly put the book away. But it wasn't one of her kids, it was a very tired Brant, opening the door. He closed it behind him, "Hello, darling."

"Long day?"

"Extremely. Five surgeries that were scheduled, four that weren't. I was supposed to get off earlier."

"Wow."

"Yeah. The only downfall to being a doctor is losing a patient."

"Oh, no."

"Yes, a woman who had been in an accident. The internal injury was too great."

"I'm so sorry," she said, sitting up more in the bed. He came and sat down next to her.

"It's still hard."

"I know it is."

"Do you know what the other problem with being a doctor is?" She shook her head no. "Not being able to watch my children grow up and not being able to be with the person I cherish most in this world. I've missed so much."

"Brant, you can't help that. We all understand."

"But I should be there. I hardly know my children and when I look at you I can see how much pain I am causing you."

"Brant…," Portia started.

"We were married at such a young age and we've been through so much. But I'm not there for you anymore. You've given up being close to your family and you've given up your job to move here."

"I committed myself to you and our kids."

"Portia, I want to spend time with you. I read an announcement that the country club is having dance classes. Would you like to go?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, more us time."

"Yes." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back and harder, and once again, for the first time in three months, they were caught up in youth's passion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Eight: Dancing Lessons 

"The flyer said knee length swing skirts and pants and a long sleeved shirt," Portia told Brant. They were in the back of their limo on their way to their first dancing lesson.

"Well, I guess we are dressed appropriately, though I do feel I look rather ridiculous."

"You don't. I think you looke sexy. We look like we did when we were seventeen, the same year we were married."

Brant took her hand and smiled. Portia really had not changed in looks. She had absolutely no wrinkles, which she attributed to her whitelighter heritage. Brant still looked young as well. His hair was still jet black.

I do hope we're not the youngest or the oldest in this class," Brant said.

"I'm sure there will be a good mix. Besides, we're still young."

"Yes, I suppose we are," Brant said as the car pulled up to the country club.

Jordan and Rory stood in the ballroom. They were talking and Rory was blushing, "You can stop saying that."

"I mean it, you're gorgeous." Rory blushed again. Jordan was right though, Rory had curled her hair into tight ringlets and was wearing a tight navy blue dress. Her makeup was light, but brought out the best of her features.

"Alright, that's enough." Jordan smiled at her and Rory turned around. There were quite a few people in the ballroom. Six other couples had joined them. She looked at the door and a very beautiful brunette and a dark-haired man came in. She turned back to Jordan. "Do you know those people over there?"

"Ummm, yes," Jordan said recognizing then. "That's Lord and Lady Walsh. My mother and father know them. Why?"

"No reason. They just seem really familiar."

"Would you like to meet them? There's still twenty minutes before class starts." Rory shook her head, but Jordan took her hand and led her over to them.

When he reached them he bowed, "Lord Walsh, Lady Walsh."

"Jordan," Brant said, shaking hands with him. "How are you? And how are your parents?"

"Mum and dad are doing well, in France for the year. I'm going to King's."

"that's wonderful. And who is this lovely young woman with you?"

"Oh, this is Rory…I mean, Aurora Cordelia."

Brant was startled by the mention of his mother's name. "Do you have a last name?"

"Not a real one. I'm using Lee at the university. My parents died when I was an infant, and the woman who raised me refused to let me use her surname."

"I'm sorry," Portia said, having the same feeling of familiarity. "Have we met before?"

"No, not unless you traipse around the french country side a lot. I lived a very secular life before I came here."

"Oh," Portia said. "So do you know how to dance?"

"Yes, that is one thing I learned while I was growing up."

"I didn't catch where you were from," Brant said.

"I grew up in France, outside the same town that Jordan's parents live in. Before that I was told I was born in California, but that could be wrong."

"Do you know anyone here in England?" Brant asked.

"No, other than Jordan, I don't know anyone. I'm not very good at making friends."

"We have four children. I think you would get along with Rhynna and Risa."

"Yeah, that would be nice to know someone and have someone closer to my age to talk to."

"Well, why don't you come to the Estate on a weekend and meet the girls. Jordan can bring you."

"That would be lovely." A clap from behind them signaled the arrival of the instructor.

"Well, if you'd like directions, Brant can give them to you after the session ends tonight." Rory smiled and the rest of the night went well. Jordan got the directions and made it through the dance lessons, only stepping on Rory's feet twice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Nine: A Foggy London Evening 

A week later, Rory decided that she would visit the Walsh Estate that weekend. Her previous week had been too full of studying terminology for her anantomy and physiology classes to even think about going anywhere. Jordan had come over to help her out and to chat. They were the best of friends. Every wish and hope they each had, they shared.

On a Wendnesday night, Rory was walking through London alone. She had run to the hospital to get information on a shadowing a pediatrician, The woman had given her the name of many of the resident doctors and several books about pediatrics, all of which she was carrying.

She walked down the steps, almost tripping on the third, but quickly regaining her balance. Rory went along the side of the building across from the parking garage. Her mind was far from the alley she was in…it was in dance class in Jordan's arms. She smiled to herself and giggled.

Suddenly, two strong, brutish hands grabbed her curly hair from behind and drug her to the ground. She didn't know what to do. She kicked and tired to scream, but her assailant's hand covered her mouth.

With his other hand, he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his zipper. Then he undid hers. She struggled, but he was too strong. He reached down her legs and pulled her pants down, revealing her conservative underdrawers, She started to shake underneath him as he began to rape her.

She whimpered in pain as he laughed and continued to move in a rhythmic motion above her. Her put his other hand on her breast and she winced again. In a moment of bravery, she bit his hand. He took it off her moth and she screamed loudly. He took his injured hand and hit her across the face. But someone had heard her scream…there were footsteps coming towards them.

Quickly the man pulled out and got up and ran away. Rory started to sob as she pulled her knees to her chest. The man who would save her rushed to her. When he got there, he was in shock. It was Aurora.

"Aurora," Brant said. "Are you alright?" She shook her head and he gently took her hand. "Aurora, look at me. Did that man hurt you?" She nodded. "Did he rape you?" She nodded again and sobbed harder. "Come on, I'm taking you home with me. I think if there was any damage Portia can heal you."

He picked her up and carried her to the waiting limo. "Bart, please hurry. I need to get this young lady to Portia."

"Sir, why don't you just take her to the hospital?"

"Because Bart, she was glowing…and she still is."

Chapter Ten: The Sanctuary 

Brant barged through the front door of the Estate with a sobbing Aurora in his arms. Though her body shivered in fear, she glowed almost in defiance. "Portia! Portia!"

Seconds later, Portia ran down the stairs in a silk robe. "Brant, what's going on?" Then she saw Rory. "What happened to her?"

"I was coming out of the hospital and I heard her scream. She said she was raped."

"But why didn't you take her into the hospital?"

"Portia, take a closer look at her…she's glowing." Portia looked at Rory's skin.

"I think I'm going to call the family." Portia went to the kitchen to use the phone. Brant laid Rory down. There was a huge red welt across her face that was swelling and starting to turn purple. Brant gently touched it, it was hot. Rory winced in pain. Portia came in and over to Brant. "They're on their way. How is she?"

"He hit her pretty hard. I'm sure it was after she screamed. She'll be bruised for awhile. Aurora, did he hurt you anywhere else?"

Rory sat up a little, still shaking, but a little calmer. "It was awful..." she looked down at her lower torso. Portia reaced down and moved a strand of hair out of Rory's face.

"I know you don't have any family here. If you ever need any place to come our home is open to you."

"Thank you. I think I'll have to take you up on that." Rory smiled at Portia. "It's great that you're being so nice to me. I mean, after that I just want to go back to my life in the woods, not knowing, just wondering."

"Aurora…," Portia started.

"Please call me Rory. Aurora is so formal."

"Alright, Rory. Do you know that when Brant found you, you were glowing?"

"Yeah, I do that sometimes. I'm not sure exactly why. It started a few weeks ago. I noticed it the night we had our first dance class, after Jordan dropped me off. But after about fifteen minutes, it goes down to a duller glow."

"I called my family to comer here. If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yes, I promise."

"My family comes from a long like of witches. We're all endowed with magical powers. I think that your glowing has something to do with magic."

"That's absurd. I've never been exposed to any such thing. Plus, it's never happened to me before. How would you be able to tell?"

"That's what I'm hoping my family will be able to tell us."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eleven: Someone Who Cares 

The Aunts were taking a long time, and Rory, tired from the entire ordeal, had fallen asleep. Brant had moved her to a bedroom where Portia could check on her every ten minutes. She was still glowing, but it had dulled to where it looked like she was incredibly golden brown.

Brant had taken the liberty to call Jordan. He knew that Jordan would be worried if he didn't know where Rory was. And as far as Brant knew, he was Rory's only friend. Not twenty minutes after he had hung up, Jordan was knocking frantically at the front door.

"Where is she?" Jordan said in a panicked voice.

"Calm down. She's resting right now. She's very tired."

"What happened to her?" He was angry that someone had even thought of hurting her. Brant hadn't even told Jordan any of the details, just that Rory had been hurt and that she was at the Estate for the weekend.

"She was raped outside the hospital. She didn't want to alarm her Aunt so she told me to bring her here." Brant told him, twisting the story to hide it's magical side.

"Who did it?"

"I don't know. He ran away before I could see his face."

"How is she physically?"

"He hit her across the face, so she'll have a large bruise for awhile, but she's still shaken up."

"I can imagine. May I see her?"

"Of course," Brant said, walking up the grand staircase and down a long corridor and into a room. Rory lay on the bed asleep. The bruise on her face was already quite a bit bigger than it had been before. Portia sat on a chair near the bed. She got up when she saw Jordan and beckoned him to come sit in the chair. Once he sat down, she and Brant left.

Jordan scooted the chair closer to the bed. He reached up and took her hand. "Aurora, it's me. Can you open your eyes for your mate?"

Aurora's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head and looked at him. "Hey, when did you get here?"

"A little bit ago. Lord Walsh called me and told me what happened. Rory, why didn't you tell me to come to the hospital with you?"

"You already spend so much time with me, I was sure you'd like time to be away from me."

"I like spending time with you. I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to." He looked at her, and stared deep into her eyes, "You poor angel, why would anyone ever try to hurt you?" He squeezed her hand, "I promise I won't let anything like this happen to you ever again."

Rory smiled, though the bruise on her face made it difficult. "Thank you. I'm so glad my Aunt doesn't know. She would order me home right away. Despite what's happened tonight, I want to stay here. One bad incident doesn't have to ruin everything. When I was younger I thought that it would be the end of the world if I ever did something that my Aunt disapproved of. So I worked my hardest to please her and obey her. She always acted as if I was a nuisance, telling me not to speak. I sought her approval all the time. But since I've moved here, I feel as thought I can be what I want to be, and follow my own rules. You're my first friend. And Lord and Lady Walsh have been so kind to me. Why do you suppose that is?"

"Because they are good people and they can see what a good person you are. Everyone you meet delights in your presence. You are radiant, beautiful, and ambitioius, and that all comes through in you. You are a blessed person. The angels must favor you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thank you, Jordan."

"Remember, you'll always have someone who cares about you watching out for you."

"I will?"

"You are my dearest friend." She smiled at his words, but she had been hoping to hear different words. Her hope of more than friends had just been dashed away.


End file.
